Azri`el
A former Angel of Death, living in the mortal world to raise her half-human, half-angel hybrid daughter. She sometimes spells her name as Azra'el or עזריאל (Azri'el / masculine) Her name means "my help is God" During her time on Earth, she adopted the name Raven Fairbrooks, when married to Robert Garcia she added a hyphen to her assumed surname. By The time she marries Inorus, she uses "Raven" as a middle name and only uses her maiden name or previous surname for banking and taxes Appearance Azri`el in both "her" Angel and Human forms is a Fierce beauty to be reckoned with, and only two "earth-borne" have ever seen it and lived. As The Angel of Death Among most of the angels, Azri`el is described as a "fierce beauty" with crimson eyes, porcelain white skin, jet-black hair, ten wings with jet-black feathers, and unlike most female angels, her build is muscular yet slender build, but is still more curvaceous than the other female angels (except for Gabriel). She has a beautiful face, that seems weathered, hardened, and tired as she has slain countless souls of those who God deemed wicked, and has escorted the souls of the innocent who were wrongfully killed by evil for thousands of years. (note she also sports a set of horns on her head as well) Along with all angels, her form is androgynous, primarily female in appearance, yet possesses neither male nor female genitalia (but has female secondary sex characteristics), towering above humans at around seven feet in height and possessing a glow of divinity that could kill mortals who would even dare to glance at her, however compared to Angels who are identified as male, she possess a feminine form and is addressed as such despite having a male oriented name. As Raven Fairbrooks-Garcia She retained her appearance (Save for hiding her wings and standing at 5' 7") and sports a vermilion turtleneck sweater, carbon-back form-fitting jeans and knee-high biker boots she wears an amethyst engagement ring with her wedding ring on the ring finger of her left hand. She does not wear makeup but wears a nude-pinkish lip gloss and uses ruby-red nail polish. In her human form she has female human genitalia. During the events of principium et finis she never again takes on her Angelic form as the 100,000+ years suffering from Limbo was too grave for her worn out spirit to bear any longer, while being immortal, along with the girls, she'll never die from age or illness, but so long as she continues to will it. Personality As The Angel of Death Azri`el seemed cold and distant as the Angel of Death, in mourning of the death of her brother for thousands of years, she would never open up to any of her companions and silently obeyed all orders from God without question. Until 2017 A.D. when she met Robert. As Raven Fairbrooks-Garcia Azri`el (as Raven) was dubious over Robert, quietly observing from a distance, eventually deciding to confront him, and eventually opened up revealing a warm, compassionate, naive, and free-spirited personality that had never been seen by anyone for thousands of years. After Being Freed from Limbo along with her daughter and step-daughters, she and the girls decide to move north, along with Adabelle to build an run an Inn out in the quiet northern countryside. Background Azri`ell fell in love with and married a Spanish-American man named Robert Garcia under the alias Raven Fairbrooks; they lived together in Denver, Colorado for two years before conceiving their daughter, who Azri`el named Sarael, after her deceased brother, the previous Angel of Death. After the incident, Sarael spent the next five years alone with her daughter to try to allow for her daughter to live a fairly normal life despite Sarael's apparent lack of emotions and inhuman super intelligence. Plot Azri`el meets Inorus by chance when he returns Sarael, who is contently sleeping in his arms as he awkwardly attempts to explain the string of events that led to him meeting her daughter and him having to find the household she (Sarael) belongs to. Eventually Azri`el and Inorus clear up any misunderstandings and begin to warm up to each other. Over time they get married and live together Death and Rebirth During the events of principium et finis after living on earth for some 2,000 odd years she is visited by a stranger (knowing that it is ALTER VOID/Inorus) before revealing to her that she (Azri`el) has lived long enough and is ready to finally rest, knowing the strain of immortality on a weary soul and then finally dies as a mortal would and fades away. Many years later Azri`el is reborn as a young Angelic entity under ALTER VOID's Care, where she comes to see the extent of damage to his soul, conscience an will leading to his being from existing in a physical form for so long before being released. And Alter Void directs her to a young woman who is running a particular shop off of Coastal North Carolina and (while not disclosing her identity) asks that she (Azri`el) help her out.Category:Characters Category:Divine Being